NHANES III is planned as a multi-agency collaborative survey designed to estimate the prevalence of diseases and risk factors in some 40,000 Americans. Special efforts are being directed to collection of data from interviews and examinations for the population over age 60 and the oldest-old. NCHS will carefully monitor survey operations, review response rates, review quality control materials and develop and institute corrective steps when necessary, and review preliminary distribution of results.